disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
King Bob's Unnamed Mother
King Bob's Unnamed Mother is a one-shot, minor character in Disney's Recess. She is heard (and never ever seen) in the episode "The Madness of King Bob" and mentioned/implied to exist again several times throughout the series. Her voice was provided by Kath Soucie. Family King Bob's Unnamed Mother has two children, Robert "King Bob" and Sheila "Lady Sheila" - with the latter one being the elder of the two. King Bob states that their family is "of royal lineage", with little to no information surrounding succession of the 'crown' of the playground, this may be true; their surname if unknown. Sheila "Lady Sheila" :Main article: Lady Sheila She has a daughter named Sheila, whom King Bob refers to as "Lady Sheila". Lady is a very common courtesy title for a woman of either a person of nobility/honour (suo jure) or one of high social class, race, community, or status. Her brother is King Bob, a frequent supporting character of Recess and one who has several episodes plotted specifically for him. She has only ever implied to have existed and has appeared (through a photograph and a monologue at the end of the episode that marked her only appearance) in the episode "Prince Randall". Robert "King Bob" :Main article: King Bob Robert, who is almost always referred to as "King Bob", is the unibrowed king of Third Street School. He is defined as being very demanding and having a very impatient personality - mostly due to his stature as king. However, he is shown to be honest, just, and fair in his rulings as king. His best friends are Jordan and Jerome (his advisers) and Scribe Kid; he is also friends with other characters - such as T.J. and his Gang. History King Bob's Unnamed Mother has only ever appeared in one episode of Recess - that being through a speaking role only. This episode was "The Madness of King Bob"; however, it could be implied that she has maintained her status as a background character throughout the main series, as seen in the episode "Prince Randall". She was also implied to have picked Bob up in the episode "King Gus" after his tonsillitis diagnosis. King Gus :Main article: King Gus In the aforementioned episode, "King Gus", she is only implied (being his mother) to have picked him up after the royal physician diagnosed him with tonsillitis. During which, she beeped her car horn at him. She may or may not have dropped him back off at school when he returned to topple Gus from his position as king. The Madness of King Bob :Main article: The Madness of King Bob In the aforementioned episode, "The Madness of King Bob", she did not have a physical representation, however, in this episode she had a speaking role and was credited for it. During which, she yelled out to Bob, her son, to inquire whether or not he was getting on with his homework, as she heard his cackling. Bob, drawing up a blueprint for another one of his accomplished traps to use against T.J., told his mother that his homework was being completed. However, King Bob's trio (Jerome and Jordan and Scribe Kid) of 'servants' (or lackeys) were doing his homework for him - overnight, in his house - probably under his orders. Trivia *She is never physically seen in the series, but she is heard. *King Bob said she is of "his royal family" and that she has "royal lineage". Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Parents Category:Minor Characters